


Left My Heart in Palo Alto

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny visits Mindy out in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left My Heart in Palo Alto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smapdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/gifts), [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



It shouldn’t be so hard, in either meaning of the word. Sure, Mindy’s being in California meant Danny Castellano had gone the last three months without sex, but he wasn’t some sitcom character who had a new bedmate every week – a couple of months without getting laid was pretty normal and had been pretty normal for most of his life, even including his marriage, which in retrospect should have been a sign.

But dating Mindy had spoiled him to the point where going three _days_ without sex was tough enough, so three months – with another five on the horizon – was unbearable.

(He missed her for other reasons, too, of course – how could he not? She was his trusted colleague, his best friend, the one person always on his side, the first woman besides Ma who had ever wanted to take care of him. But yeah, going three months without sex had been rough.)

And he’d made an effort, really. At Peter’s suggestion and with Peter’s help, he’d downloaded Skype and asked her if she wanted to try it, but she’d shuddered and muttered something about _Varsity Blues_ and Morgan and no, no, no, so that had been the end of that. Then they’d given regular phone sex a whirl, and it had been okay, but hearing her voice made him want so badly to see her face, and even while he was coming he was aching for her. Finally they’d attempted “sexting,” but trying to type out his carnal fantasies turned out to be too stressful to be sexy and so while Mindy might’ve enjoyed it, Danny hadn’t liked it very much.

Which meant that for the past three months he’d been horny and frustrated, actually to the point of irritability. When he’d complained to Mindy that he could feel his temper shortening and couldn’t believe the things he’d snapped at his residents about, she’d laughed.

“Aha! So that’s why you were so grouchy and surly when I first met you! It wasn’t meanness; it was sexual frustration.”

“Yeah…probably. At least partly. But seriously, Min, this is getting to be a problem. It’s hard enough trying to get them to like me as much as you when I’m not shouting at them all the time, but I can’t seem to stop losing my temper. I feel really bad about it.”

“Well, Danny, that’s probably a problem you should find a long-term solution for, but in the meantime…there’s a long weekend coming up; why don’t you come visit me out here? You can see Stanford, check out San Francisco, we could maybe go to Napa Valley…or we could stock up on takeout and try to go three straight days without clothes. What do you think?”

He’d thought it sounded like the best idea she’d ever had.

Now he was on a plane, counting down the minutes ‘til he’d see her biggest smile, ‘til he’d pull her into his arms and hold onto her tight, ‘til he’d tell her to her face just how much he missed her and loved her and how lucky he was that she loved him.

And he was trying to focus on that, and not on counting down the minutes ‘til she was naked and touching his dick. Because that _was_ going to happen, and the thought had his balls tight and his cock half-hard in anticipation, and the fact that shifting slightly in his seat had him closing his eyes and resisting the urge to suck in his breath, even two hours out, did not bode well for his performance later. This was going to be hideously embarrassing if he wasn’t careful and, frankly, even if he _were_ careful he wasn’t necessarily betting on his ability to last.

He sighed nervously and tried to consider his options, but really they boiled down to 1) attempt to masturbate in a restroom so small it made peeing a challenge or 2) cross his fingers and hope for a miraculous amount of stamina.

In the end it was an easy choice. When you got down to it, he didn’t _want_ to come yet, not without her there, not without her giant brown eyes fixed on him, her lips on his skin, her hands holding him tight. He was so, so close to having his dreams of Mindy come true, and he was a middle-aged man, not a teenaged boy. He could wait. A little deep breathing and a drink would take the edge off his desire. And that restroom was horrifying.

**

She met him as soon as she possibly could – the first thing he saw when he left the ticketed area of the airport was Mindy’s beaming face, followed impossibly quickly by her arms around his back and her lips on his neck.

“Danny, Danny, I missed you so much,” she murmured, and the feel of her breath against his ear brought his need back with a vengeance.

“I missed you, too, babe,” he replied, his arm resting heavily on her waist. “It’s been a long three months. But you’ve been having fun, right? Learning lots?”

“Yeah, it’s been great,” she admitted, pulling away from him reluctantly. “It’s a really interesting fellowship and I’m so glad I took it.” She flashed him an affectionate smile before continuing, “but I’m even gladder you’re here. Did you check a bag? How quickly can I take you home with me?” Danny shook his head.

“I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I’m counting on not needing a lot of clothes,” he said with a grin. “Besides, it’s only for a couple of days, how much stuff do I need?”

“Shhh, don’t say that, you’re going to be here, with me, for a really long time.” Mindy buried her face into his chest for a moment, her arms tightening around him, unwilling to let him go. “But that’s good, we can go straight to my place then.” She gave him a quick squeeze and leaned in to kiss his neck again, whispering, “and then we can bang,” just as she was pulling away. He swallowed hard. There it was again. Damn it, he should have jerked off on the plane.

Mindy had gotten a short-term lease on some ridiculous little car that Danny would have mocked anyone else for owning, but on her, it worked. And even though they got stuck in pretty horrendous traffic it did nothing to cool his ardor, not when she kept sneaking him sideways glances and rubbing his knee at red lights. The drive to her building turned out to be over before he knew it, and soon she was eagerly dragging him up flights of stairs and showing him around an apartment that somehow managed to be both a messier and a less lived-in version of her New York place.

“This is cute, Min,” he told her, looking around the place and admiring the little unmistakably Mindy touches. The kitchen was both tiny and immaculate, while clutter centered on the living room coffee table, and there were framed pictures everywhere he looked – of her parents, of her friends, of the two of them.

“Thanks,” she agreed sweetly. “There’s not much to it, but I’ll give you the tour later. Let me show you the bedroom.” She led him by the hand through the door of what was apparently her bedroom and leapt at him, kissing him with an urgent need Danny didn’t think he’d ever felt from her before. He held her close, his hips slowly grinding against hers, and Mindy was going to have to think for both of them because it was taking all his mental capacity just to breathe.

She grinned and kissed his neck and reached into his pants, and the feel of her fist closing around his cock for the first time in much too long was overwhelming. She’d barely had a chance to stroke him when it hit him, hard, and he moaned helplessly as he thrust against her hand, coming in his pants like a fourteen-year-old. Mindy’s eyes widened, but she didn’t pull away, instead stroking him gently as he trembled.

“Seriously, Danny?” she asked, amused, when she was sure that he had finished. “I don’t know whether to be insulted, flattered, or impressed.” He was still breathing hard, but his ears started to redden.

“I’m sorry,” he panted. “I – I should’ve expected that, I was hard almost the entire plane ride thinking about you.”

“Flattered it is, then,” Mindy answered cheerfully, and she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

“You’re not upset?”

“Babe, it happens. It’s been a long time. Besides, I’m going to go out on a limb and say that wasn’t the only erection you’re going to have this weekend.” 

“I don’t plan on it.”

“So we’ll chalk that one up to you being a little overeager to get some of _this_ , which is totally understandable, and we’ll have some more fun later.” She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek again, and Danny stopped her before she drew away and pulled her into a real kiss, his mouth moving hard against hers, opening wider as if he wanted to swallow her whole; his right hand gripping her ass as the left tangled in her hair. Mindy moaned a little and he tugged at the zipper to her skirt, letting it fall to the floor as he snuck his hand into her panties. She was hot and slick and already his dick was showing signs of interest, but it could wait as he slipped two fingers into her, moving them in and out in a rhythmic motion as his thumb danced over her clit.

“Fuck, Danny,” she gasped, breaking their kiss as she tried to catch her breath. He smiled and held her still as he sank to his knees, urging her thighs apart so that he could bring his mouth to her. Mindy moaned again, louder this time, as he replaced his thumb with his tongue, licking her clit with the exact pressure and speed she’d been dreaming about since she left. He looked up at her, a smile in his eyes as he kept her steady while her legs started to shake, and that was enough to send her over, cursing and moaning as she clenched tight around his fingers. Danny stopped licking but didn’t pull away, his tongue now just warm, wet pressure against her, bringing her down slowly.

“Oh my God, I missed that,” Mindy managed as her knees stopped shaking and Danny got back to his feet. He smiled affectionately at her.

“Me too, Min. It’s been too long.” She reached for him then, pulling him into a deep, long kiss before walking them both towards the bed.

“Um…Mindy? I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I’m probably going to need a bit longer,” he managed feebly, embarrassed, but she only laughed.

“Don’t be such a perv. I just want to hold you and maybe kiss you a little…or a lot. Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed cuddling?” Danny smiled, a touch relieved, as they got under the covers and he brought her into his arms.

“It’s nice,” he agreed, relaxing into the feel of lying comfortably in bed with Mindy snuggled up against him, her arm around his waist and her face in his chest. “You’ve been really far away.”

“I have,” she said, her voice uncharacteristically vulnerable. “I’ve been so lonely without you, Dan. I mean…the fellowship is great, and the city is great, and I’ve met some really interesting people…but I hate being away from you, I hate it so much.” She burrowed in closer and he tightened his arms protectively as he heard her sniffle.

“How do you think I feel?” he whispered into her hair. “Same old job. Same old city. Same old people…but no Mindy.” She sniffled again at that, wriggling in his embrace so that she could reach her mouth to his and kiss him, slow and hot. Danny responded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to be close to her, to be there _for_ her, to make sure to drive all the loneliness away so that she felt only loved. He kissed her so thoroughly that it threw him for a moment when he felt her turn him over onto his back and climb on top of him.

“Min?” he asked hazily as she ground her hips against his, his dick rapidly hardening at her attentions.

“Don’t act like you’re surprised,” she murmured, pulling her shirt over her head and reaching back to unhook her bra. “We’ve been kissing for twenty minutes, and as a very knowledgeable man once said, that’s like a week in guy minutes. Now take off your shirt.” Smiling, he complied, and once they were naked he kissed her again, warmly, passionately, lovingly, as he pulled her close to him, his hands spread wide on her back. One of _her_ hands reached down to stroke him, and this time he was in no danger, only hardening in her fist and letting her guide him inside. She let out a long breath as she did, her head tossed back, and it was sensory overload, the feel of her wet heat surrounding him as he looked at her beautiful face.

They moved together less frantically but not with less need, and if the grinding motion wasn’t exactly what Danny wanted, the way she enjoyed it certainly was, and he tried to hard to commit to memory every detail of being inside her while she took her pleasure with him. She changed her motion after she climaxed, to something hard and fast and up-and-down that felt so fucking perfect he almost cried when he came, her hair falling around his face and her legs around his waist and she surrounded him, she had him, he was hers and he could never be anything but.

“I love you, Mindy,” he told her, quite seriously, as he reached up to tuck a loose strand of long black hair behind her ear.

“I love you, too, Danny,” she replied, her voice full with the tears she’d failed earlier to shed. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“There is nowhere in the world I would rather be.” She smiled sweetly in reply, leaning forward to kiss him again, and he hoped she knew how much he meant it.


End file.
